The present invention relates to an apparatus for cleaning objects by means of a jet of liquid and comprising a housing with a connecting branch for a hose, the opposite end of which is connected to a spray gun. This apparatus is especially, but not exclusively, made to clean the brakes of cars. When cleaning the brakes of cars it is far less injurious to health to clean with a jet of liquid than to clean, as previously, with a blast of air, since loose asbestos fibers and other impurities from the brake blocks are blown out with the air. However, the cleaning with a pressurized jet of liquid is usually considered more difficult due to somewhat more complicated wiring, as well as more hazardous especially when hot pressurized water is used, whereby misapplication or damage to pipes or hoses may cause scalding or explosion accidents.
The object of the invention is to provide an apparatus of the above type which is inexpensive, simple, and easy to move to the site, and which futhermore is particularly adapted so as to be easy and safe to handle also by unskilled persons without risking accidents owing to careless use or damage to the hose.